


Precious

by royalstorm



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalstorm/pseuds/royalstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becoming a junior partner in his firm was putting a real strain on his relationship. Yami wishes Yugi knew his true intentions for working so hard. But tonight he may be forced to reveal it before he's ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

11:30pm. The asshole was two hours late to dinner, again. What else was new? Yugi scowled and frowned at his beautiful display of baked chicken, garlic mashed potatoes, asparagus, and some damn Sheppard's pie—because the jerk insisted on having it—all across the dinner table. Even after all of that and promising that he'd be home on when he said he was, he wasn't. For the millionth time.

Yugi sighed. There was no use in waiting anymore. He filled his plate with food and put the rest in Tupperware containers. After he put the leftovers in the fridge and he heat up his dinner, Yugi plopped down in his couch that was sitting in front of a warm, cozy fireplace. Of all places in the entire house, Yugi instantly knew that that's where he needed to be.

He honestly should have expected this. His boyfriend Yami was never on time for anything because of his career that taking up about ninety percent of his life and beforehand, Yugi just didn't realize how hectic their lives were getting. Yami was never home all day and sometimes even all night, and this week alone, the earliest he's been home was four in the morning. Which meant that Yugi was going to have another very lonely night.

Damn, he hated this. Why did he have to go and agree to this relationship? It seemed so one sided as time went on, like he was doing all of the work and Yami was just going through the motions. Sure Yugi had a career of his own and being a veterinarian was no walk in the park either, but at least he was home by five at the latest each day. That was the joys of owning his own clinic. And Yugi was set to open another in a couple of months.

Which is what he was going to tell Yami over dinner tonight, but now that wasn't going to happen. Yugi tried blocking out the bubbling emotions by stuffing his face with food, hoping that the salty flavors of his food would distract him from how disappointed he was. And he felt stupid for even being disappointed because Yugi knew better. He knew better than to get his hopes up.

Yugi elected to watch some funny videos on YouTube to distract himself. He checked the clock on his phone and saw that it was now after midnight. The anger seemed to brew inside him as the minutes passed by, and Yugi had just grown sick and tired of dealing with this on a weekly basis and not complaining about it one bit, despite the storm that was emerging from within him. He couldn't keep quiet anymore. This time around, when Yami came home, Yugi was going to say something.

It didn't make sense. Here he was in this beautiful mansion with hardly anyone to share it with and aside from Yami's cute puppy Zoey, Yugi didn't have company. His best friends lived on the other side of the country and they were all busy with their own lives. Yugi did virtually nothing on a daily basis since Yami hired some of the country's best maids, butlers, and housekeepers and cooks, so there were no chores that needed to be done. Making friends in the upper echelon was out of the question as Yugi had absolutely nothing in common with them.

Yami was basically all that Yugi had. Didn't he realize that? Why didn't he appreciate it?

Almost on cue, Yugi heard keys being entered into the doorknob. His stomach tied up in knots as Yami's voice rang through the walls, and Zoey barked and ran up to Yami to greet him.

"Hey girl—not now, I'm on the phone. Look Seto, I haven't eaten in twelve hours, I'm starving, and I already told you that I'm gonna fax you those reports—because I've already worked past my allotted overtime and I'm tired. Yes, first thing in the morning! But it won't happen if you keep me on the phone! Goodbye Seto." Yami tossed the device on the table as well as his blazer and car keys while Zoey continued to try to jump on and lick him. He entertained his dog for a few minutes but he was really too tired for this. Luckily for him, Zoey decided that she's gotten enough love and went back to the kitchen to raid the food, much to Yami's annoyance. But he didn't have the energy to tell Zoey to behave. He was so fucking exhausted. Yami slowly made his way upstairs and when he was halfway up, he heard a voice behind him.

"Did you have fun at work?"

Yami flinched. He'd honestly totally forgot that Yugi said he was making dinner tonight. That only happened when Yugi had an important announcement to make, whether it be good or bad, and he always made sure the atmosphere was relaxing, but he looked anything but right now. So much had happened at work and it just totally slipped his mind. It wasn't intentional but too much was going on around him, and food was the last thing that Yami could even think about.

"Did you Yami?"

Yugi's voice was getting closer behind him. "I'm sorry Yugi, I—"

"Save it." Yugi was standing about two steps down, but Yami could almost feel his breath on the back of his neck. "I don't even want to hear it anymore. If you want the leftovers, they're in the fridge."

Yugi made his way back downstairs and Yami turned around to grab his arm. "No wait, Yugi. Just hear me out—"

"Why?" Yugi cried, snatching his arm back, his voice shaking. "Why should I keep putting up with your excuses over and over again?"

"It's not an excuse—"

"Bullshit! If that was the case then why the hell do I keep hearing them all the time? And when I get upset, you make all of these empty promises to do better and then we're back right to where we started? I'm tired of waiting around for you, Yami! If you don't want me, just let me go and let me find someone who does!"

"How could you say that?" Yami was honestly surprised at all of this. "You never had any issues before with me having this job. Why now? You knew what you were getting into."

"And you know what? You're absolutely right," Yugi replied. "I did know what I was getting into. But after some years, I thought that you'd at least try to make some arrangements for us to spend more time together. You are the one that wanted me to move in with you, did you not? You said in three years' time we were going to get married. And that was five years ago. I'm sick of waiting around for you, Yami!"

Yugi tried walking back downstairs but Yami grabs him again. "Wait, Yugi. Don't go. Please?"

That _almost_ worked, but Yugi pulled himself away. "I'm sorry Yami, but I'm done. I've already packed my things. I'm staying over at Joey's." His voice began to quiver and he swallowed hard. "I'm tired of being in love all by myself." He took a deep breath and tried to swallow his tears. "I'm leaving you, Yami."

That's honestly not what Yami wanted to hear. Especially since he had enough on his plate already working at Domino City's top firm and taking on a very serious, very personal case and it literally was taking all of Yami's time and energy. But despite this, he was trying his damndest to be there for Yugi and Zoey.

But maybe it wasn't enough.

"Can you please just stay and hear me out Yugi?" He asked him. "I really don't want you to go."

"I can't do this anymore, Yami. I've waited years for you to step up. Ever since you graduated law school and got this fancy job, all you've ever cared for was your image and your possessions. Even though once upon a time, you had neither. We lived in a one-bedroom studio apartment while you studied your ass off in college and I worked two jobs to keep food on the table and a roof over our heads. It was a struggle but dammit, we had each other and you loved me like no other Yami. The things you used to do for me and to me don't seem to matter to you anymore. You don't even..." Yugi's voice began to crack and he cleared his throat. "You don't even make love to me like you used to anymore."

"Yugi, that's not fair..." Yami said softly. "You're not even thinking about how much goes in to being a junior partner. My career has nothing to do with how I feel about you. I'm trying to build an empire with just you, me and Zoey, and you need to understand that things like this take time. I'm not neglecting you on purpose. But my job is really demanding and even off the clock, I still have to work to make sure I have every piece of information that I need for my cases. It's lots of research and investigations that go with my career. It's not just standing in front of judge and pointing a finger at the suspect claiming that they're guilty or innocent. It goes a lot deeper than that. And sometimes cases like this takes hours to get through and I can't just come home whenever I want. When the paperwork is done or if the judge dismisses us for a recess then, I can come home. It's just part of the every-day life of working at that place."

"I don't want to hear it anymore," Yugi sniffles. "I've heard you say this time and time again and nothing has changed. I've made peace with the fact that you just don't love me enough to take the next step in our relationship. And that's fine..." Yugi turned around with his back facing Yami. "I'll just find someone who does."

"Yugi please—"

"Let me go Yami!"

Reluctantly Yami loosened his grip on Yugi's wrist and Yugi wished to God that Yami would fight a little harder for him. He stood there a few more seconds before he decided to walk back downstairs to wait for Joey. Then suddenly, Yugi heard Yami's phone ring.

Yami looked at the screen and frowned when he saw that it was Seto again. Yugi was turned back around glaring at him and Yami was going to regret his next move but he had no choice.

"I'm sorry Yugi, I have to take this call. It's important."

Yugi's blood boiled so much, and his eyes filled up with tears so he couldn't see. "Fuck this shit, I'm done," he said with a strangled voice and stormed back down the stairs and texted Joey to come and get him. He couldn't do this anymore and his heart was too tired. Every part of Yugi's being was tired and he was so sick of having to love all on his own. Yami didn't want him anymore and that's all there was to it.

He sat there on the edge of the loveseat, biting back tears, his throat and chest burning from the pressure of his hidden cries. This hurt more than Yugi thought it did, and he couldn't believe it was happening with the man he wanted to marry more than anything. The man he loved, adored, cherished, wanted, _needed_ more than anything. Yugi couldn't help himself when he began to sob, crying into his lap as quietly as he could because he couldn't handle Yami knowing how much he was affecting him.

He sent another text to Joey begging him to ' _Please hurry up or I'm gonna lose my fucking mind_.' Yugi couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He wanted Yami so bad, it made him sick. Why the fuck was this happening?

Thankfully Yugi only had to wait five minutes because as soon as Joey saw his text, he hauled ass down the street, narrowing the cops, because he thought something bad had happened. He texted Yugi frantically that he was outside and to hurry up.

When Joey saw Yugi coming out of the mansion doors, he frowned. The same friend who said that he and Yami could get through anything was calling it quits on their relationship, and walking down the driveway in a zombie-like state. Yugi was leaving all these things and this great life behind because he was unhappy. Joey really thought their relationship was going to last.

When Yugi sat in the passenger side of the car, he closed the door and didn't even look at Joey, just stared unemotionally with a tear stained face straight ahead. "Get me out of here."

It took Joey a few seconds to figure out if Yugi was being serious or not but when his friend didn't move a muscle, Joey went to put his car into drive.

Then Yugi remembered. Fuck.

"Dammit. I forgot my wallet. Hold on a second Joey," he said just as his friend was pulling off, and he practically flings himself out of the car and back up the long driveway into the mansion. He was just going to grab his wallet in the kitchen and that's it. No interaction with Yami no matter how badly he wanted it.

But when Yugi got inside, he heard Yami yelling from upstairs.

He knew better than to go upstairs to eavesdrop, but Yugi did it anyway.

"Ten years? Are you kidding me? The mother fucker commits first degree murder against Heba but all he gets is ten years? Fuck that shit! I'm not gonna let that fly. That bastard will be six feet under when I'm done with him."

What was he talking about? And why was Yami's brother being brought up in this? From what he told Yugi before, he passed away years ago but Yami never wanted to talk about it. All he told Yugi was that he died by someone else's hands and nothing else needed to be said. Yugi knew he had to leave but not before hearing what Yami was discussing with whoever he was on the phone with. Seto most likely.

He ascended a few more steps to listen closer...

"Because I've worked too damn hard building this case against him for him to only get ten years. I wanna push for more," Yami demanded. He sat silent for a few seconds before continuing. "You damn right I'm taking this personal, the asshole shot and killed my brother!"

Yugi gasped. Was this the whole reason Yami was so engulfed in his work? Was he trying to bring his brother's killer to justice? He texted Joey and told him to come back later, and when Joey asked why, Yugi promised to explain everything when he got the chance.

He was almost at the top of the stairs when Yami's hair came into view.

"No, I'm continuing with this case," he said, insistent. "It's the whole reason I even went to law school to begin with. I want the bastard in prison forever."

Yugi never even knew that was the real reason Yami was so adamant about and focused on succeeding in law school and working his way up toward a partner position. It hurt that he never told Yugi that and he had to find out like... _this_.

"He's only accepting a plea bargain because he knows that if I handle the case again, I'll shove my foot in his ass when I cross examine him. He didn't think I'd remember him but I don't forget the face of the man who murdered my brother in cold blood."

"There's no way that the captain is gonna let you take this case again Yami," Seto reminded him. "You flipped your shit the last time and you're way too emotional and those emotions will cloud your thinking. You're angry and upset and that will cause you to lose your case."

"I don't care Kaiba, just let me back on this case with you," Yami demanded. "I've spent too much time away from Yugi behind this bullshit and it's ruined our relationship. I had plans set in motion that involved him and I can't even focus on that because the judge won't throw this asshole in prison for the rest of his life because he wants to cut a deal. I'm not down with that shit."

"Yami if the man pleads guilty, there's no work to be done. He'd already confess to the crime and there'd be no prosecution needed. And you'll have your time with Yugi."

"You don't get it do you? This mother fucker destroyed my family ten years ago. He killed Heba for no god damned reason and all he gets is a slap on the wrist? What the fuck kind of system is that?"

Yugi had never heard Yami swear so much before. As a matter of fact, he's never even known Yami to have a temper. It was as if a whole new side of him was emerging.

"Ten years is hardly a slap on the wrist," Seto reminded him. "That's the best we can do without parole. If you keep badgering the judge, she's gonna start being petty and reduce the suspect's time. You know Mai would do it."

Yami rolled his eyes. "She can't. But that doesn't mean I'm letting up. I'm not going to let that fucker get away with this. I've worked my ass off to get here for this very moment. Don't mess this up for me Seto."

"Chill out! I'll do what I can, but I'm not superhuman. In the meantime, you need to get some rest and call me in the morning. I'm not dealing with any more of your mood swings tomorrow."

"I can't sleep now," Yami sighed and ran a tired hand through his hair. "I got some other shit to deal with. Yugi just left me."

"Awww, how cute, I'm gonna hurl," Seto sneered.

"Shut up." And with that, Yami hung up.

Yugi couldn't believe his own ears. He didn't want to believe any of this. He wanted to turn around and walk right out of that door but he couldn't. But he also didn't want Yami to—

"Yugi?"

Oh shit. Yami saw him standing at the door through the mirror. "Wh-what?"

Yami turned around at him and Yugi felt exposed and vulnerable. "How much of that did you hear?"

Yugi sighed. "Enough."

"What made you come back?"

"I forgot my wallet."

"It's in the kitchen downstairs." Yami deadpanned. "So why are you up here?"

"I…" Yugi frowned and decided that it wasn't even worth explaining. "Never mind. Goodbye, Yami."

"I don't understand what you want from me Yugi!"

Yugi was standing at the top of the stairs when he heard that bullshit, and spun back around. "Have you been listening to _anything_ that I've said tonight, Yami? Or were you too busy counting up how much money you've won from your cases this week? Probably over ten grand again right?"

Yami face palmed. This was making him deliriously tired. "Yugi—"

"Why didn't you tell me the full story about your brother?"

Yami plopped on the bed, feeling everything being sucked out of him once he was off his feet. He threw his arm over his eyes. "You weren't supposed to hear about that."

"Why?" Yugi shrieked. "I've been with you for seven damn years and you still can't talk to me? What the hell do I have to do, Yami? I'm out of options here!"

"Did it ever occur to you that this has absolutely nothing to do with you, Yugi? That is has everything to do with my promise to my brother Heba? Huh? Did you ever stop and think that I have a duty to fulfil? That it's not always about you? Dammit!" by this time, Yami was on his feet again, adrenaline pumping through his body as he screamed at Yugi, something he never did. Yugi's eyes were wide, and he couldn't recognize the man in front of him.

After a few tense moments, Yugi spoke up again. "You just. . . never told me—"

"And this is why. It stresses me the fuck out to the point where I can't deal with it. To know that the person responsible for Heba's death is going to get a lighter sentence than he deserves. I won't be able to move on unless I put that bastard away forever."

"But look at you, Yami. You're holding yourself around the waist, shaking in anger. You're letting this destroy you. And you didn't even let me know—"

"It's not about you!" Yami screamed.

"I'm not trying to make it about me!" Yugi shouted back, and his voice cracked when the tears cascaded down his cheek. "But dammit, you should've told me! Don't you know I would've done anything for you? We've been together for so long, you didn't have to hide this from me baby…" he started to feel weak. His legs trembled and he fell to his knees.

"I can't do this."

Yami walked toward the door to push Yugi out of the way but Yugi wouldn't let him. He stood back up and pushed Yami back on the bed and locked the door behind him. Yami was leaning on his elbows and sitting on the edge of the bed when Yugi approached him again.

"Yes, you can. There's no one in this room but us, Yami. Now tell me what's going on."

Yami looked Yugi up and down, hesitantly. "You're better off not knowing," he muttered. "It's too fucked up to talk about."

"Let me be the judge of that."

"Look Yugi," Yami sat up on the bed, because it was too tempting not to grab Yugi and pull the boy on top of him. "I just can't."

"All the things you've been able to talk to me about, and you can't tell me the most important thing in the world that drives you to do your best? Putting your brother's killer to justice? How long have you've known me, Yami? You're my childhood sweetheart. Have I ever _not_ been there?"

"Don't do that to me," Yami grumbled, rolling his eyes and snorting, looking the other way. "Don't throw that shit in my face."

"The only thing I'm throwing in your face is the truth!" Yugi screamed, trying his hardest not to lose his temper again, but his emotions were at an all-time high, and didn't help that he drank earlier. "The bottom line is, you're too afraid to be vulnerable with me, and I don't understand it. You let me get close, but I never break through the barrier, and now I had to sit here and listen to you pour your heart out to someone you've only met a year ago…" Yugi's voice trailed off, and he began to choke, and suddenly he didn't feel like talking anymore. "Why am I even still here?"

He turned around toward the door to leave but he heard Yami shuffle to get up and about a second later, Yugi felt Yami grab his arm. "Don't leave me."

For the first time ever, Yugi heard fear in that voice. It wasn't commanding, or military at all. It sounded. . . beautiful. He'd never heard such a human feature in Yami's voice more than he did now, and it was then that Yugi knew he couldn't leave. He had to stay. He'd regret it the rest of his life if he didn't.

He slowly turned around and saw Yami behind him. He didn't realize how close he was until he did that and Yugi's heart jumped and he gasped. Yami's eyes looked so exhausted from the bags underneath, lines on his forehead, and his cheeks were sunk in. He didn't know it was this bad. Yugi suddenly felt so terrible and turned all the way around and kissed him. Then he pushed Yami until the back of his knees hit the bed and he sat down looking up at Yugi.

"Please just talk to me," Yugi begged, bending down in front of Yami, holding his tired face. "If you just give me your heart, I swear I won't break it. Just—" He brought their foreheads together and Yugi closed his eyes. "Just let me be there for you."

Being this close to Yugi always made Yami dizzy. No matter how tired he was from working, being with Yugi always gave him that extra burst of energy. Yugi took his stress away emotionally, spiritually and sexually. Everything he said earlier was true. Throughout all the bullshit, Yugi never left.

He just wanted Yugi to understand why he was doing this.

"I just wish I could tell you."

"Then tell me," Yugi said, brushing his thumb across Yami's face. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

He didn't know how to. Yami wasn't good at things like this. Yugi was an absolute doll at it and Yami wished so bad to be like that.

But he did have another way of expressing himself. He'd just hope that Yugi would accept it.

Yugi gasped when Yami kissed him again, but their faces were so close and their lips were practically touching anyways. With each roll of his tongue, Yami dipped it deeper and deeper into Yugi's mouth, causing Yugi to stand up and lean his body against Yami's so that he fell backwards on the bed. Yami slid both of his hands down Yugi's waist and hips, stopping at his ass and gripped it tight.

"Mmmm," Yugi moaned, breaking their kiss only for a second before reuniting their lips. He then began to push his hips, tilting his head to one side while he sucked in Yami's tongue, then the other to taste every inch of his mouth, and moaning each time Yami squeezed his ass and grinding their hard cocks against each other. This was always more than what Yugi could take, but it always felt so good and he didn't want to stop. "Fuck, right there," he sighed, leaning his head back and letting Yami glide his tongue across his neck. Then he sucked in his skin and felt Yugi's hard appendage get even harder.

They moved to a more comfortable position, in the middle of the bed. Yugi crawled over toward Yami and was about to wrap a leg around him to straddle him, but Yami unexpectedly grabbed Yugi's wrists and flipped him over on his back, pinning his arms to the bed. Yugi cried out when Yami squeezed himself snug between his thighs and started thrusting again.

"I love you," Yami whispered in his ear, and his words made Yugi tremble. "I fucking love you…"

Yugi already knew that in the back of his mind, but Yami would rarely ever say it. It was poetic flow and the tone was something Yami wasn't used to since losing his brother.

Yami elected to nuzzle his face into Yugi's neck after a few more sweet kisses. "It just fucked me up….really bad."

"And that's all you had to say Yami," Yugi whispered, squeezing Yami tight in his arms. "It's okay to admit to me that you're hurting. That's what I'm here for. To be your strength when you feel weak."

Yami hated that word, but that's how he'd been feeling for years. Even with Yugi's undying love, he was having nightmares about his brother's death, so much so that Yami became an insomniac. The only thing that really put him to sleep was alcohol and sleeping pills.

Yami sat up on his arms and looked down at Yugi. His face was still a little red and Yami could tell that he'd been crying. That's the last thing he wanted to see and knowing that Yugi cried because of him. "Fuck, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry too." Dammit, Yugi felt the tears start to well up again. He wiped his eyes and continued. "I lashed out when I should've listened to you first. I…I just don't wanna lose you. I can't take it—" he had to stop because the frog in his throat wouldn't go away.

"Let me make it up to you, Yugi. Let's take a two-week vacation, anywhere in the world. Just name the place and I'll book the trip."

"Yami, I can't ask you to do that."

"And why not? I'll buy you a private island if I damn well please." He kissed Yugi's tears, and he felt the younger man's cheeks heat up. "Whatever makes you happy."

"What makes me happy is _you_ ," Yugi smiled and examined Yami's face. Despite his fatigue, Yami was still so regal, so handsome and so damn cute. The way he looked at Yugi as if he wanted Yugi to know how he felt, but he just didn't know how to tell him, but God, he wanted Yugi to know so bad. "Don't you know that Yami? We could be completely broke and I still love you."

"And that's exactly why you deserve the world."

Yugi looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well I…" Yami hesitated. "I guess I should start at the beginning," he said as he sat up.

Yugi sat up on his elbows. "You can start wherever you want."

Yami sighed. He pulled his blond banes away from his face. He knew this was going to be hard but he had to push through the discomfort. "It happened so long ago, but it feels like it was just this morning. That's how real the pain still is."

Yugi didn't want to interrupt this rare moment, so he let Yami talk as much as he needed to. "I was maybe four or five years old, walking home with my brother in the rain. He'd let me borrow his jacket since I didn't have one and he didn't care about getting wet. And I remember seeing our porch light down the street, and we were almost home. To this day, I still don't know where they came from, but this car dashed in front of us and nearly hit me and it probably would have if Heba hadn't grabbed me. But that wasn't the worst part. The car came back and stopped in front of us, blocking our path. Heba forced me to stand behind him even though I begged for him to run with me, but he bent down and whispered in my ear to run home and don't look back no matter what I hear. He was my big brother and I had to listen to him. So….I….made him promise that he was going to be okay and he'll be home soon to play video games with me. And…..And…..fuck, I can't do this."

Yami rolled off the bed, but Yugi grabbed him in time, pulling Yami back over him. "No, no don't leave, Yami. You were doing so well. Just keep going! It's okay. . ."

This was harder than Yami thought. But he tried to stay strong and pull through, just so he can get this huge weight off his shoulders. He took a few more deep breaths and sighed. "I was at the end of the street when I heard the gunshots. After that, I heard a bloodcurdling scream and I knew it was Heba. I just knew it…" not surprisingly, Yami began to cry. Yugi held him so close and tight and he felt Yami's heart racing in his chest. "Yugi, I can't talk about this anymore—"

"No, no, it's okay," Yugi cooed him, massaging his scalp. He leaned back on the bed and let Yami lay on top of him. Yami had his face buried against Yugi's neck and he tried his best to keep his sobs quiet, but Yugi could feel and hear them clear as day. He had no idea Yami was holding in this kind of secret but it made sense of everything else that was going on, especially that conversation that he accidentally overheard earlier. It made perfect sense.

Yugi continued to stroke Yami's hair and scalp, looking vacantly out of the window at the illuminating moon. It was the most comforting feeling ever, being blanketed by the warmth of Yami's body. It was somewhat dizzying always being this close to him, but Yugi couldn't think of a better place he'd rather be.

Yami lifted his head and looked straight into Yugi's eyes. It was hard to tell what he was thinking but Yugi scanned his face and though it was stained with tears, Yami looked relieved, finally letting go of that burden he'd been carrying for so long.

"Let me take you wherever you want to go," he insisted, feathering Yugi with kisses on his cheek. "I can call Seto and let him know that I'm giving the case over to my colleague Anzu. She'll make sure that bastard gets what's coming to him."

"Yami, I already told you—"

"Yeah I know, but I just want to show you how much you deserve it. You've been putting up with my shit for far too long. Just you and me for two weeks Yugi. You get me all to yourself, no interruptions. I'll even turn my cell phone off." He leaned in and began kissing Yugi's neck. "Or do you need me to convince you?"

"N-no," Yugi stuttered, albeit a bold faced lie and Yami probably knew that. It didn't take long for him to get hard again, especially when Yami weaved their fingers together and slid his wet tongue under his jawline, sucking in the skin underneath. "Maybe I do need convincing."

Yugi swore he saw Yami's eyes dilate a darker shade of cerulean blue. He then descended his lips against Yugi's while unbuttoning his shirt, feeling the hot skin underneath the fabric. Yugi moaned in his mouth when Yami's fingers traveled down the middle of his body and went into his pajama pants. Yugi's hips bucked up when Yami grabbed his hard cock and played with it.

Yugi cried out in agony, or at least he tried to, but Yami covered his swollen mouth with his tongue. "Focus on me," he commanded. He reached inside Yugi's underwear and grinned like the joker when Yugi was already leaking. "You want more convincing?"

"Fuck….yes, please…" Yugi wanted it so bad. It had been weeks since they had sex and Yugi was in serious, dire need for a stress release, and Yami needed it twice as much.

"I'm sorry I've been neglecting you," Yami said in between kisses. "I've put all of my energy and attention into putting my brother's killer behind bars forever so that I could move on and live a happy life with you. That's the only reason I wanted to become a lawyer. In Heba's honor."

"You don't have to say anything else," Yugi assured him, trying to find the words in this cloud of unbridled lust. "I understand everything now. Just get me off already…"

That was the only signal that Yami needed. He lay on one side of Yugi as he continued to jerk him, and pulled his pants down to his ankles. It was only a minute that had gone by and Yugi was already so aroused, so horny that he was ready to flip his top due to Yami's talented hands and he moaned and screamed louder each time he felt the bundle of nerves in his dick being squeezed and played with.

"Mmm, that's my baby boy. You gonna cum for me?" Yami asked in his ear. His breath tickled and he saw Yugi shiver and bite his bottom lip, as well as have a death grip on the sheets. His entire body writhed and squirmed as if begging Yami to keep going and he better dare not stop. Seeing Yugi succumb to his aching jerks made Yami pause and climb on top of Yugi again.

Yami raised his arms and threw his shirt over his head. This was Yugi's favorite part. Yami had such cut and strapping muscles, especially his plump and hard pectorals and abs. Even with a schedule as busy as his, Yami still made time for the gym and from Yugi's point of view, it was paying off in such a major way. Damn, he was so hot.

Yami took Yugi's hands into his own and guided them toward his chest. "Touch me. You know you want to."

He didn't even know the half of it. Yugi grabbed, touched, squeezed, caressed and downright molested Yami's chest and arms, feeling every hill and valley of his muscles, and secretly wishing his own chest was being rubbed against this magnificent flesh.

While Yugi was still touching him, namely playing with his nipples and feeling the bolt of pleasure travel down to his cock, Yami leaned in and took Yugi's red swollen lips, angling his head to the side as he dipped his tongue in Yugi's mouth, tasting and swallowing his moans. He let his weight go so that their chests were touching and it made Yugi breathless when he felt all of Yami on top of him.

"Open your legs Yugi," was the soft whisper the younger man felt against his neck. The tension between their bodies was becoming unbearable. Yami lifted his head and stared Yugi right in his glossy eyes, and both of them could see the desperation in the other, clear evidence that they both needed this so bad. Needed to be one, if only for this one night, and even if nothing else made sense, at least they did. To each other.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and spread his legs as he was told. His erection was poking Yami in the stomach and he whimpered when his thighs wrapped around the contour of Yami's hips. Yami buried his face in the crook of Yugi's neck and slowly began rubbing his hard-on against Yugi's. Yugi began to whine a little louder and Yami followed suit with each thrust being deeper and harder than the last and the more noise Yugi made, the faster Yami ground his hips into him.

Somehow in all of the fray, Yami managed to speak low and huskily in Yugi's ear as the bed underneath them creaked, and the velocity of their humping made it hard to breathe. "You feel so good...so fucking good."

Yugi couldn't speak even if he wanted to, but if he could, he'd tell Yami how much he needed this. Since he couldn't form anything coherent, he let his wanton moans and body language do the talking. He couldn't keep still, especially when he was jerking his hips up to meet Yami's powerful thrusts that were pinning him to the bed.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. Yami descended down to Yugi's torso and grabbed his underwear with his teeth, pulling it down to his ankles. Yugi watched in awe at how sexy a sight that was. Before anyone knew it, Yami grabbed Yugi's cock that was now practically spilling pre-cum before he could stop it.

"Y-Yami, slow down!" Yugi gasped, when Yami spread his legs open again and began giving him head. He nearly snapped his back when he arched up so high and so sudden, the sensation exploded out of him like a rocket. "G-G-God…" Yugi had instinctively wrapped his legs around Yami's shoulders and snaked them around his neck as he was absolutely devoured by Yami, savoring and wrapping his hungry, insatiable tongue up and down and all around Yugi's cock. He would start off slow and then pick up speed and each time that happened, Yami felt Yugi tugging harder on his hair, not on purpose but that's just how fucking good, amazing and complete it felt, and he needed an outlet in the worse way. Yugi's moans were so loud that he was sure Zoey and the rest of the employees downstairs could hear him but they were used to hearing Yugi screaming in the middle of the night so many times that it didn't faze them anymore.

Yami didn't remember the last time Yugi responded to his touch like this but he sure missed the hell out of it. He missed everything; the way Yugi's body writhed and squirmed, the way his cute sounds made Yami want to unleash more of himself just so he could hear that noise again; He made sure Yugi knew that, sucking as hard and deep as he could and Yugi was so close to losing control of his bodily functions. He subconsciously thrusted, gyrated his hips against Yami's wet, dripping tongue and into his mouth. 

So close...he was...so close....

Yami almost didn't hear it but Yugi managed to breathe out, "D-d-don't st-stop..."

And there was the crescendo. The final suck nearly took the breath out of Yami, because Yugi's hips bucked up and he nearly choked when Yugi moaned his name, gripped his hair nearly pulling out a few strands, and came in his mouth but Yami was no amateur at this, and he made sure to drink up every last drop of Yugi's seed, for as long as his hips were moving to ride out the orgasmic wave.

Yugi's thighs were shaking so badly, his legs were numb and his heart was racing. Yami hadn't sucked him off that good in such a long time, and Yugi almost forgot how good he used to be. He tried to look up at Yami but everything was a blur. But he did see Yami's dark figure looming over him and Yugi gave him a drunk smile when Yami's face came closer into focus.

"That's my baby," Yami whispered, rubbing his forehead against Yugi's and pecking him on the lips, exchanging his ejaculate and saliva. "You thought of a place yet?"

Yugi was still somewhat out of it, but he gave a disoriented nod. "Dubai?"

"Sounds perfect," Yami brushed the damp, sweaty banes from Yugi's face. "And far away from here. You know what that means right?"

Yugi faintly shook his head.

Yami lowered his lips to Yugi's ear. "It means I can make you scream as loud as I want you to and no one will be around to hear the nasty things I do to you."

Holy shit. Yugi's face burned a serious red. "You're so shameless."

Yami winked. "You make me that way."

"So Dubai it is then?" Yugi said. "And can we leave as soon as possible?"

"We can leave tomorrow morning if you'd like," Yami replied.

Yugi perked up. "Really? Then let's go!" He jumped off the bed and ran into the closet to grab his suitcase. Yami smiled as he watched Yugi's energy seemingly come right back from nowhere as he grabbed shirts, shorts and other pieces of garment from off the shelves. "This is gonna be awesome as fuck!"

Meanwhile, Yami sat up and opened the drawer of the small nightstand next to the bed, which revealed a small box inside. He cracked open the box and marveled at the gleaming twenty-four carat princess cut diamond engagement ring.

Smiling at all the possible and endless proposal spots, Yami closed the drawer and joined Yugi in the closet. "Yes it is."

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to do a sequel to this. Will be posted at a later date.


End file.
